


Boku no Hollow Academia

by aenor_llelo



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I Take Liberties Naming Characters, Liberal Use of the Dream Needle, Little Ghost is Horrifying But Only If You Think About It For Too Long, Midoriya Izuku is a Nerd, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Minor Midoriya Inko/Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Nicknames, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Royalty, Silksong Not Applicable, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting, Yagi Toshinori | All Might Adopts Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-05-12 17:39:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19233949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aenor_llelo/pseuds/aenor_llelo
Summary: Midoriya makes a friend on his path to UA.A small, hollow friend.





	1. Shells on the Beach

* * *

 

Someone is watching Midoriya Izuku.

 

Not that it would be terribly strange. It is, after all, the sight of a 14 year old hauling fridges away from an abandoned beach. It's what, nine months in? The harsh training is starting to show on his body, and apparently the toned muscle is incredibly jarring compared to his still round face.

On top of that, he's supposed to be supervised. Proudly supervised. Secretly supervised.

By _All Might_. With the end goal of _having All Might's Quirk_. Sometimes the sheer magnitude of it just punches him in the gut and he kind of wants to scream.

 

Is it a scream of stress, or joy? Yes. Though most times he manages to suppress it into a high pitched wheeze.

 

But when he looks around, All Might definitely hasn't come back from his quick snack run. Yet the feeling of being watched persists.

 

_What if it's gotten too suspicious? A middle schooler and some scary guy going off in abandoned places, maybe someone's called the police? What if someone saw All Might? Oh no, what if someone saw All Might?_

 

_What if... Kaachan-_

 

It's a mighty effort to stave off the dark thoughts- and knowing he can't _stop_  stress-muttering, tries to turn it in a different direction while hauling a large oven(how an entire oven made it to the beach being anyone's question, really.)

 

_It's probably a cat. Cats like to stare at people. At least all of our neighbor's cats do...but cats don't really like beaches...maybe crabs? O-or some birds! Now that the trash is clearing, there have been more birds here lately and those would be harder to see-_

 

_Something just touched me._

 

Izuku stiffens at the black tendrils holding the oven and snaking toward his hands.

 

"Aaah!"

 

He bolts backwards into another trashpile, thankfully not stabbing himself on some sharp parts. The tendrils stay on the oven, and then it _lifts_.

 

Their(?) head is porcelain white and smooth, its tall antlers in graceful arc. A second and far shorter pair accentuate large, black almondish eyes. The body is delicate as a doll, framed in a snugly high-collared black rain poncho hemmed with silver. They tilt their head childishly at him, the head of some cruel four pronged spear gleaming as the jewel of its diadem.

 

Impossibly small sticklegs make wide stride toward him, until the stranger leans forward, thin hand outstretched. The oven hangs suspended in the air.

 

"Oh... are you trying to help me?" When he hoists himself up with the offered hand, he finally sees how they stand only just slightly taller than him, discounting the horns. They start gesturing meaningfully, and Izuku sinks with a little guilt at his incomprehension.

 

"Sorry. I don't know any sign language." The stranger doesn't seem deterred in the slightest, clasping the bare skin of his arm. There's a slight pricking sensation, and white rings of light blink in the corner of his eye.

 

_What about this._

 

"...Was that you just now?" A soft nod.

 

That's....

 

Thats so cool.

 

"Wow! Was that telekinesis? And so precise too! How does that fit in with the rest of your quirk? It's super useful, but it doesn't make much logical sense in compatibility with the other aspects of your quirk unless you have some kind of chimeric fused quirk-"

Oh. He's gone and started rambling again. Bad.

 

_You think very fast. But it's nice._

 

"O-oh! Haha, y-you really think so? No one's ever said that before. Most people think its creepy or annoying."

 

_It is nice. I can hear the way your mind moves. You are a very bright person... Midoriya-san._

 

His face is _certainly not in the slightest_  red and flustered after that.

 

Wait. "I never told you my name." Their expressionless face levels him with a _look_  at that sentence. Oh, right. Mind reading.

 

 _And for your question. It is not my quirk._  They pull out a thin, shining object shaped like a handheld mirror. _This is the Dream Nail._

 

Huh. Doesn't look much like a nail. At least until the ethereal white blade leapt out of it. Ah. That would be it.

 

_It's no good for hurting anyone. It can only read recent surface thoughts, and a few other things. Recently, I've learned to use it for speaking with people._

 

That's... rather _exotic_ , for a support item, which raises all of his little theorizing flags. But even though Izuku super wants to carry on this conversation (like the tentacles! What a quirk!), he needs to keep training.

 

"Ah, sorry. I need to keep moving this trash. I have to do a set amount per day."

 

They lift their head in thought, and black tendrils start grasping for cans and bicycles.

 

"Ah! No! It's not just cleaning!" They tilt their head in question. "I'm doing it as, um, training. Training my body. If you did all the work for me, that would miss the point of it."

 

They touch his arm with a slight prick again. _What are you training for._

 

"I... want to get into UA. The hero course, if I can. But my, uh- my quirk, it's really strong. Stronger than my body can take. So my body needs to get stronger, so I can use my- my quirk properly."

 

_I see. I would still like to help, if I can. This place deserves better than the trash covering it._

 

"That's fair..." 

 

All Might- _sensei_  did say that public service was the most important part of being a hero- none of the personal glory mattered except as a means to an end when necessary. By that logic, it would be selfish to not let others help for his own sake.

But he really did _need_  the training...

 

"I'm not sure what the answer is in this situation... But! Al- uh, my _sensei_  should be back pretty soon? You could stay if you want, and I can ask if you can help...." Oh. "Ah- I, uh, I didn't get your name!"

 

_Oh, my apologies. It was my fault for not introducing myself. I suppose I've never needed to before._

 

Never needed to?

 

_I am Kyokage Tenshu. It's good to see you, Midoriya-san._

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Kyo' can mean moth, hollow, or void. 'Kage' means shadow.  
> 'Tenshu' is Lord of Heaven.
> 
> It seemed fitting for the 'Lord of Shades, God of Gods'.
> 
> Hornet speaks in a really formal, pretentious way, and I imagine Ghost would emulate that, even if just in thinking. They are royals after all.


	2. Of Equal Standing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How do you tell a ruling sovereign to not do something?
> 
> Guess we won't find out.

* * *

 

Yagi Toshinori is wrapped in an entire greatcoat and scarf, and still _so unfairly cold_. He supposes its another aspect of his 'true' form. As much as he might dislike the slight perpetual chill that comes with his body, he knows he'll have to get used to it.

 

He's running out of time, after all.

 

The thought weighs easier now, at least a little. There are worthier things to occupy his mind with. Like his successor.

 

He hadn't thought much about a successor, before. All For One was, for all intents and purposes, dead. Defeated. In that sense, the duty of One For All was complete. There was no pressing need to relinquish the strength required of the Symbol of Peace. All Might would soldier on for as long as was needed, even if it killed him.

 

Midoriya Izuku changed that. Midoriya changed a lot of things, really, and in such a short amount of time that Toshinori isn't quite sure what those changes are. Small changes, mostly. Like the snack run he's on right now.

 

Because the boy's got drive. A little too much drive, with a side effect of some tunnel vision where work was concerned. So Toshinori gets into the habit of packing extra food to make sure the kid's eating enough. And some for himself, because it would be in poor taste to scold someone about bad eating habits he himself had.

 

He reaches the shoreline to hear... Midoriya?

 

Midoriya is pushing an oven along at good speed, but not with the ropes he was using earlier. These new ones are black, smooth, and sturdy, tied almost excessively around the trash.

 

Said ropes are also coming out of a figure about Midoriya's size, sitting entirely unruffled on top of said oven.

 

Unprompted, Midoriya and the other take notice his presence, the boy lighting up with a childish smile.

 

"Ah! All M-"

 

In sync, the boy and figure go stock still. Midoriya turns shakily back to regard his friend(?). The figure then suddenly points a taut, delicate hand at Toshinori, vibrating with tension, eyes never leaving Midoriya.

 

"F-f- forget I said that! I said the wrong name, I was mistaken, hahaHAHApleasedonttellanyone."

 

Then, bowing repeatedly to Toshinori, blurting out apologies and explanations, which he supposes he'll have to take. It's hard to keep secrets from telepathic powers, after all. And it's not too disastrous. The new young figure is a mute, unable to accidentally blurt out secrets, and it would do young Midoriya some good to have someone in the know. It was a near necessity among users of One For All to have at least one person fully aware of their secrets, in case the worst happened (as it had with Nana). Even if the young man had gained his a touch earlier than most. ~~~~

Oh dear. The poor boy is still apologizing.

 

Toshinori lightly whaps Midoriya on the head. "All right, you prince of nonsense! No need to apologize if it wasn't anyone's fault."

 

Midoriya looks back up, eyes already prepared with tears. "You're not, mad?"

 

"I could _never_ be upset at you, Midoriya- _shounen_. And besides, every One For All user has always had a few outsiders in the know! You just found yours early, I suppose! Ha!" After that sharp bark of laughter, so unlike his laughs as All Might, he gestures towards the newest member of their inner circle. "Come out and introduce yourself. Let's have a look at you."

 

A doll-smooth antlered face turns towards him and takes a literal flying leap on three pairs of sleek, gossamer wings. As they touch down to take his hand, only then does he see the foreboding symbol that rests on their diadem.

 

He recognizes them before feeling the familiar prick in his hand.

 

_All Might-dono, how good to see you again._

 

.....

 

Whatever Izuku _thought_  would happen when the two met, it wasn't for All Might to give a flustered, sputtering bow.

 

" _Kagenokami-sama_! The deepest apologies for my rudeness! I did not intend-"

 

The tall man breaks out into bloody coughs, and Kyokage's posture grows alarmed. They reach into their coat, pressing something into All Might's far larger hand. The hacking and wheezing immediately subsides into an grateful, self-sardonic grin.

 

"What a friend you've made, Midoriya- _shounen_. Do you realize who this is? This is the emperor of Seinarusu!"

 

Seinarusu?

 

That newly discovered country?

 

Comprised entirely of Quirk-laden, sentient animals?

 

...

 

It is time to fly into the sun.

 

Izuku has finally seen everything.

 

Izuku lets out a long, high pitched wheeze.

 

"My boy, you really are something else. How in heavens do you manage to attract the strangest people?" All Might barks out another round of laughter, hand on his gaunt face, and Izuku tries not to dwell on the unreasonable happiness the words _my boy_  make him feel. "I suppose we'll have to keep in touch then, Kyokage- _san_. I couldn't keep you away if I tried."

 

Two hours later, Midoriya Izuku walks home with a direct message line to Kyokage Tenshu, _Kagenokami Heika_  of Seinarusu.

 

Mom's going to faint when she finds out.

 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -dono is an honorific used by high ranking persons acknowledging another as of equal standing and worthy of respect.
> 
> -heika is the honorific of sovreign royalty
> 
> Kage no Kami- shadow's god
> 
> Seinaru-Su will be the name for Hallownest here ('seinaru' being holy, 'su' being nest)


	3. One More Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizawa has an announcement to make.

* * *

 

"Oh yeah, and that whole expulsion thing was a lie."

 

_What?_

 

"It was a logical ruse to pull out your best performances."

 

The entire gaggle of students wore comically diverse, screeching faces of mortified shock and relief, excepting one elegant looking girl who had thought the whole setup to be obvious from the beginning. Eraserhead simply turns away, already facing back toward the school building.

 

"The evaluation is done. Get changed and head back to the homeroom so we can discuss the curriculum." The pro hero turns back to where Izuku stands cradling his broken finger. "Midoriya."

 

Izuku can barely squeak in response. Tunnel black eyes glare through his shaking body, before handing him a hastily written note.

 

"Go to Recovery Girl and get yourself patched up. Get back to the classroom when you're done, I don't want to repeat myself for you tomorrow."

 

.....

 

"Any more class questions before I make the announcement." A tired stare meets the square hand of the formidable boy with the engine quirk. "Iida."

 

" _Sensei!_ " he exclaimed, chopping his hand through the air. "The roster mentioned that class 1-A would have 20 students, yet only 19 students were present today! Was there an error in the system?"

 

"Oh, that... the original 20th student's acceptance was revoked. While the proctors were reviewing the testing footage, he was caught in sexual misconduct on the UA campus during the testing day." The teacher's passive gaze shifts into angry sternness. "Let that be a warning for those of you who remain. My patience for any disrespect or abuse to your fellow classmates is _extremely l_ _imited_. If I find evidence of any repeat of such behavior, no amount of academic standing will save you."

 

"Such strict and noble policies," muttered Iida. "As expected of UA..."

 

"On that note, the announcement. As part of the country's diplomatic efforts with the emergent country of Seinarusu, UA has agreed to accept foreign transfer students. Additionally," he continued, glancing down at a crumpled paper, "class 1-A in particular will be hosting Seinarusu's chosen diplomat. They will participate in our studies like a normal student."

 

 _Could it be- no. I'm over-speculating. No way_ , thinks Izuku to himself, _it couldn't possibly be_. 

 

Excited chatter ripples through the classroom. Eraserhead's gaze guillotines their growing murmurs with its red glow.

 

"UA has been chosen not only for its high security, but as an example of the best and brightest Japan has to offer. You, 1-A, as our advanced class, now serve as representatives of your country to this foreign power. I expect you to conduct yourselves with a standard of dignity."

 

The class falls into oppressive silence.

 

Toward the back, a bubbly girl with horns whines, "So much pressure...."

 

The large classroom door swings open. Smooth white antlers sprout from a familiar doll-smooth face.

 

"This is Kyokage Tenshu,  _Kagenokami Heika_ of Seinarusu." Skillfully ignoring the baffled shock of his students, he turns to leave. "That'll be all for today. Play nice or whatever."

 

The male uniform looks endearingly oversized on their delicate frame. A large pin with a pointed cat-like face clings snug on the lapel of their suit jacket.

 

Kyokage gives a royal wave in Midoriya's direction.

 

"Oh my god." Uraraka squeaks. "That's adorable."

 

.....

 

"You're really rockin' those antlers, dude." A wild, crimson haired boy claps on their shoulder. "It's manly as hell."

 

"Antler squad! Antler squad!" The pink girl pumps her fists up and down. "How do you keep them so supple? Mine always feel too brittle." A pause. "Keratin cream, huh? Never thought of that."

 

.....

 

"So you too know the beauty of the darkness."

 

A moment of unflinching, silent eye contact.

 

"Truly, a kindred spirit."

 

.....

 

A peachy, rocky face turns to a pale porcelain one. Hands gesture in wild tandem.

 

"Well, I guess they  _look_ like they're getting along..."

 

.....

 

Izuku, poor useless 'Deku', has  _friends_. Proper friends.

 

Iida, all broad angles and wide arcs, is loud and straightforward. Honest. Diligent. Fair.

 

Uraraka- the infinity girl. Sweet and earnest and a bit overwhelming (in a good way. But how long has it been since someone hadn't looked down on him with teasing or pitying eyes?)

 

_But you know, I kinda like the name 'Deku' for you! It gives me a sorta 'can do' vibe, you know?_

 

His face is gonna get red all over again just thinking about it.

 

"Oh!" Iida suddenly waves an arm, stiff as a toll gate. Kyokage stands by the curb of the road, cocking their head to the side.

 

"Do you require assistance with the public transportation, Kyokage- _kun_? It can be confusing at first!" They simply shake their head in a negative, drawing out the white glow of the Dream Nail in an upwards arc.

 

The blade touches the sky, and Kyokage Tenshu disappears in a flashing corona of light.

 

"Fascinating... as expected of an emperor."

 

 _Now_ Izuku had seen everything.

 

Definitely.

 

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Constructive criticism, incoherent screams, and grammar nazis welcome.
> 
> Join the Discord server for draft bits, behind the scenes nonsense, yearning questions of my questionable literary choices, and future stories.
> 
> https://discord.gg/xdhnqKj


End file.
